Experiencing The Past
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: We were curious on who was this person...this person they talk very highly about, this person who they really respect, this person who said was there teacher. This person, who helped them a lot in their lives. This "Koro-sensei: they speak off, the teacher that taught and connected them all, we just never expected that we might actually experience it for real. (SEMI-HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **We were curious on who was this person…**

 **This person they talk very highly about, this person who they really respect, this person who said was their teacher**

 **This person, who helped them a lot in their lives**

 **We were very curious**

 **This "Koro-sensei" they speak of, the teacher that connected and taught them in their 3rd year of high school…**

 **We never expected…that we actually might experience it for real**

* * *

Spinning, Spinning, Spinning…I seriously hoped it would stop spinning because I feel like vomiting sooner or later

Until it went black and I…fell?

I fell with a huge thud on the…cemented sidewalk, as it felt quite hard and rough, I was about to get up when more people landed on me, thus making me fall back again on the cemented sidewalk

I could feel that two people were on me as both felt VERY heavy that I feel like I can't breath and judging from their groans of pain, these people were my sister and my childhood best friend

"G-Guys…C-Could you…" Trying to say those words and trying to breath was very hard with these two on me

I heard a small squeal as the weight got lighter thus made me think my sister soon got off

"Kaito! Get off him!" The sound of a scold from my sister was heard by me and by this bastard on me…

"I'm pretty sure Yukine can handle pushing me off~" That singsong voice made me want to kick him sometimes, why did he had to playful at a time like this

"K-Kaito!" I tried to shout as I felt the air was almost going to run out, but the weight on my back was gone and I can finally breath… as I slowly tried to sat up with the help of my sister

"Are you okay Yukine!?" My sister held me by the shoulders with concerned honey-orange eyes at me

"I-I managed to live…somehow" I muttered as I breathed the air, Oh sweet air has finally returned to my vessel

"Better get up soon, seems like there's quite a nice view here…" We both glanced at the bespectacled boy with dark-purplish hair as he was watching somewhere in front of us, me and my sister wondered so we soon looked at his view

And our eyes widen in surprise and shock

Tall gray walls, tall black gates, that grey building with the ever so familiar crest

I could feel a smirk coming from my bespectacled best friend and my sister slowly having a smile as he lips turn into a curve

We never expected that we would land in non-other than Kunugigaoka Junior High

"So, what's our plan?" The bluenette sister and dark-haired boy both looked at me with that smile and smirk

Wait, was I suppose to think of a plan?!


	2. 1st period - House search

**Hello! And Thank you for reading after the prologue! And Thank you so much for reading this!**

 **So for my author's note here, let me tell you that updates will be in every Friday (Or Thursday if your in a different time zone) though I'll try to keep it as consistent as possible since school is giving me so much torture right (And group projects too and my upcoming exams next week) Also, I'll update next week Friday since I posted this chapter today (sorry for such a long wait!)**

 **This story will mostly focus on the OCs which is Kaito, Yukino (Yes, it's the sister) and the point of view of Yukine (but their might be special chapters for a third person POV if Yukine wasn't present in that certain happening or part of the story) though it will still shine some light for the original RGB trio and certain 3-E students**

 **Review Reply for TheRoseShadow21: Thank you for saying it's interesting, and you might know when you read the following chapters (There's hints in here too and it will be revealed so don't worry!) And that's a great guess for Yukine and Yukino (It's shown below, that's pretty cool prediction skills!)**

 **Once again, I thank you so much for reading this and I'm sorry if the chapters might get short!**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I was yet again confused by these two people in front of me…

"W-wait! You got us in this situation, you should've have thought about it Kaito!" I protested, I mean it was partly his fault we went back in time

"I thought you guys didn't like my plans because they were too silly or dangerous~?" Again with that sing song voice, Kaito was seriously like the spitting image of his father and it sometimes annoyed both of us…

"We really need your serious side right now Kaito, what do you think are we going to do here without knowing anything at this time? We might be seen as orphans or probably mental people if we told our reasons" My sister reasoned out and I was glad as she pointed that out as the bespectacled boy sighed

"She has a point Kaito…" The atmosphere soon got serious and he finally was too

"It is true that we came here a bit unprepared and we would have a great problem on how to live here without the help of our parents, I mean what can 15-year-old twins and their 2 year younger childhood best friend do without the help of certain connections and a place to live in?" He pointed out the obvious for us

"But it doesn't mean we'd be homeless of course, unless you both are good in acting?" He smirked yet again as his eyes were directed at both of us

"So, this plan is basically waiting for someone to help us?" The plan was kind of ridiculous yet again, but how else can we live in this timeline

"Have a better plan Yukine?" I just shook my head, he was right after all

"You both have your phones right? And you brought an umbrella in that small bag of yours too right Yukino?" My sister soon checked on the small belt bag she had on her waist and soon got out an umbrella, thankful I really was that she brought that bag and with an umbrella, well since we both kind of listened to the weather news today so we just had to bring one

"Wait, you're sure it's going to rain today?" I asked and he simply nodded

"It might be, I mean we're on the same day but just a different year" He said then he soon pointed at a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper having the headline of '70% of the moon has now been destroyed' in Japanese writings, though the date can slightly be seen on the right corner thus made my question answered

"Woah, it really is…" My sister, Yukino muttered in slight amazement

"That would also mean were around 4 weeks after the new school year just started, which means, it's also been 2 weeks that the classroom has started being taught by Koro-sensei" Realization hit us soon

This was the year our parents went to his school, and met with this teacher called 'Koro-sensei' in that classroom

"I mean, look, it's the same mountain where the classroom was on top of it…" Kaito pointed at the mountain right beside the main campus and where the slightly visible wooden and old classroom was placed that they visited for reunions

"It's the same classroom…" Of course, it wasn't the same one in our timeline where it looked more better, but seeing it how or parents said in those stories and showed in those pictures was kind of…amazing

And the school bell started to ring from the campus, thus the students started to flow out of the gates but their heads on textbooks and with serious looks

"This was Kunugigaoka before…" I remembered listening to the memories and stories from my parents that the education system in Kunugigaoka was sometimes really harsh to them, because if you're in class E, it really means it's the end

"We better act natural" We soon followed the idea of Yukino and decided to sit by a nearby bench, Kaito soon sat down casually, while checking his phone in which he was actually checking out the school with the help of a hacking application he had made before

Yukino acted like she was feeling a little sleepy and her head soon rested on my shoulder and soon whispered something in which I could hear

"Take notes…" Understanding the plan, I started to take out a small thickler from the pockets of my jacket in which I remembered bringing and soon got it out and a small pen was hanging on it too which made me lucky

Slowly, I took notes of the students coming in and out and what else that I was able to observe that needed to be planned for

But I soon saw blue hair in pigtails and a blue gilet vest

"Y-Yukino, It's…"

"It's…him" She muttered

"He never really changed that much did he?" It made me want to slightly pity the boy as what my best friend said was slightly true

Though it made me slightly relieved I saw him with an ever so familiar girl with him, talking and walking until more people soon joined both and soon chatted somehow made me happy, in a way seeing him enjoy his life, though I was ever so curious sometimes about him, eyes that could somehow…kill

It almost seemed like he had a talent for something very dangerous

But here we see him, in somewhat still the same height he had and the way he looked so much like…a girl, so what our uncles and aunts said were all true then, I remember seeing a picture of him dressed in girl clothing that Kaito's father showed us and we really were surprised

"Stop staring, your giving a sense a of suspicion" Kaito snapped back us both to our senses from our staring and we soon went back to acting, but I just couldn't help but glance seeing him right now and still believing that he barely…changed

I had to remind myself that he doesn't know any of us, it was worse that he actually glanced at me and I quickly had to go look back on my thickler continuing to write something

I soon was able to calm down as he soon was out of our sight, we also saw the sight of other familiar faces, though it was hard for us to see them being bullied by the main campus students but we had to keep composure so we had to bare all of our anger inside…

It really was annoying and painful to see them being insulted

* * *

The day soon turned into an orange shade of color thus meaning the sun is setting down and only a few students were left

"Let's move, I was able to get the map and hacked the school account already and got all the info I can…" Kaito said

We soon left our acting composure and started walking…somewhere, following Kaito since we don't really know where to go and we also don't know in wherever place he's taking us

"Hey, Isn't that Chairman Asano…?" My sister pulled me to halt by my hood and I looked at where she was pointing and she sure was right

"It really is as what they say, like father like son~" Kaito smirked at the sight of the chairman in our school was of course still a student, but still had that strawberry blonde hair and the arm band of a student council on his right arm

"Well, they certainly are alike…" I simply commented and then we soon started to walk on the steps on sidewalks, not knowing where on earth are we really going

* * *

The night soon arrived and darkness was present with only the lights of buildings, shops and the sometimes dimming of street lights, me and Yukino were waiting outside of a convenience shop as Kaito was buying some snacks for us with the money he had left in his wallet

"I sure hope we can have a place to stay…" Just on time that droplets started to fall from the dark-clouded sky

"Great, it's raining…" I sighed as Yukino said that, then she soon prepared the umbrella we were going to use and I wore my hoodie on top of my head

Kaito got out the shop with a plastic bag of the snacks he had bought for us

"I don't think this plan of yours is working Kaito…" I glared at the bespectacled boy walking in our direction

"Do you really think some random people will come to help us?" My sister asked with a bit of doubt in those words and Kaito just looked at us

"Is that how much you guys trust me? I feel hurt…" He had a fake look of sadness and hurt in his eyes and both of us twins just sighed

We soon started to walk through the showering droplets of rain on the sidewalks with an umbrella above us as Kaito was in the middle holding the umbrella, though it was mostly protecting Kaito and Yukino with since I already had my hood but only the side of my left sleeve got wet

Cars would pass by us and we got really wet from those huge puddles clashing with their wheels, but we were lucky the rain drops got lighter as the rain pour was slowly beginning to stop

"Kaito, what time is it? We've been walking around these streets for hours already…" Yukino complained, I also feel like complaining because my feet were sure getting tired

"9:30 pm" He checked the time on his phone as it glowed with light and reflected on his black-rimmed glasses

"We've been walking for a good 3 hours and half already…" My complaint soon left my mouth with a sigh

"You kids!" A woman's voice was heard and we three soon glanced to see a young woman with short brown hair, wearing a dark blue jacket and some jeans, casual leather shoes and was holding an opened umbrella on her right and a closed one with her left

We stopped at out steps us the woman finally caught up with us and took a few breaths for some air, seems like she's not quite the athletic person

"Umm…Do you need anything miss?" The woman soon stood up straight as she heard those words from Yukino

"You kids, you kids have been walking around here for a long time, are you three lost?" The woman said with worried emerald eyes at us

And our act soon started "Well, you can say that…" We all looked down with an act of shame, from the corners of our eyes we could see the woman's eyes widen and had that pity look at us

"Why…don't you come in my place for now…" We could sense a bit of hesitation from that sentence but she soon handed the 2nd umbrella she gave us and all three of us soon had wide smiles

We soon have our way for shelter, finally...


	3. Special Period 1 - Familiar Mistake

**I wanted to post something on Friday since I feel like I don't want you guys to wait that much**

 **So, here's one of the "Special Period" chapters I was talking about, though they would mostly be shorts and such and extra scenes, and I'll also reply to the reviews here so I won't have to write them on the next chapter**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Yuzuhura-san: Thanks for reading this story too! And I'm glad you say it's wonderful!**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Yup, they're twins! And I'm glad you're happy to know, and who knows who they're staying with but they'll be somewhat connected to the 3-E class in a way that it's not thats not quite expected (I dunno how to say it). It's already a big give away that Kaito is Karma and Manami's child and I thought Yukine and Yukino's were already quite obvious. Though I'm gonna post some designs of them on my profile if you want more hints :)**

 **Matt: Umm...Hi? Thank you for reading tho!**

 **Again, Thank you so much for reading this, it makes me quite happy someone likes this story**

 **Review. Favorite. Follow**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As the bespectacled boy entered the convenience store, cool air welcomed him in and a greeting of the employee

"Welcome!" A teenager girl with black hair and pink-colored eyes said in a cheerful voice wearing the uniform of the shop

Kaito simply brushed her greeting as he soon went to the snack corner, grabbing some snacks he thinks are fine and the ones his familiar with, he soon went to the freezers to get some drinks for the twins

Though he feels from the back of his head, that someone was staring quite intently at him

Nobody came inside aside from him so the store was practically empty aside from the employee

Out of suspicion and curiosity, he glanced at the employee but the girl quickly turned away, though her eyes were quite tense

Kaito soon went back in getting more snacks then he walked to the cashier to pay as he put the snacks and drinks on the counter and got out his wallet

Quite lucky he was that he still has a few 10000 yen bills in his wallet as he checked

Then there was it again, the feeling of being stared by someone, he sighed as he just went straight to the point

"Mind I ask, why are you staring?" The girl just tensed a little as she averted her gaze and continued checking the items as beep sounds were made

"Miss?" He wanted an answer soon since it was quite disturbing already to be stared at

"Well, it's just that, I remembered you had red hair the last time you came here…"

He raised a brow, red hair? Then the idea hit him hard, so that's what she meant

"You must be talking about someone else, I'm not from here…" The girl stopped from her job and took the time to stare a little which made him a bit awkward but he kept a straight face

"You have the same eyes...I can tell" She crossed her arms

"You must be talking about a relative…" He needed the snacks and drinks soon or it might rain and this girl was really taking her time

"But you still look really familiar…" He sighed

"Can I get my snacks now?" The brunette girl realized her job and soon finished checking last of the snacks and Kaito soon payed it then the girl soon put the snacks in a plastic bag and Kaito soon took it

"It was nice talking to you Hiyori-san…" He gave out a smirk as he was about to leave and girl realized he must have seen her name tag

"Thank you, Karma-san" She said in return

"That's not my name" He glared and soon left the store and the employee named Hiyori could only giggle

"You'll never fool me" She muttered

"We really look too much alike…" Kaito muttered and soon met with the twins waiting outside holding the umbrella as the rain poured


	4. 2nd Period - Night Philanthropist

**I'm back with the update guys! Though I feel slightly disappointed how I wrote this but I'll really try my best in writing for the future chapters. English isn't really my mother tongue so I really try my best making this as descriptive and a bit realistic, and again I'm sorry!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Hmm~ Well, it might be Hiyori (But Hiyori has brown hair) but who knows~ I actually love writing random names of my favorite characters from other animes I love watching (That includes Noragami! ^w^) and I wanted that to be a running gag in this story, so Kaito must suffer looking so much like his dad *evil grin***

 **I really want to Thank you guys so much for still reading this story even though the updates are quite slow (The future chapters WILL get longer, so I'm sorry if these chapters are still somewhat short) I've already planned the next few chapters so don't worry! Also, the special period chapters are gonna appear randomly so look out for that as well!**

 **Thank you so much once more for taking your time to read this story!**

 **Review. Favorite. Follow**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain pours lightly on our umbrellas as we follow the woman to where she stays

Me and Yukino used the umbrella the woman gave us while Kaito used the one we had, now I'm walking beside Yukino as I held the umbrella and Kaito following behind us, somewhat looking around the place, probably to be familiar with the surroundings

The woman was quiet as we followed her though, a street of houses and various dimming lights under the rain

"Umm…how long were you guys lost?" The mysterious brunette woman in front of us spoke and glanced at us a bit but kept walking forward

"Well, we've been lost for quite…a few hours" I answered and the woman only hummed in response as we continued walking

"You guys were lucky as I saw you walk by Kunigigaoka Middle school and then walked by some streets as I went to get my groceries, I actually thought you were just some teens hanging out, but as soon as got glance of you guys walking under the rain at night…I had a thought that you guys were probably lost, in a way…" She sheepishly smiled at us and then faced forward

"It was just an assumption though…" She said

"She was the woman walking to Kunugigaoka after just we left…" Kaito murmured to us and I got confused that I didn't even notice her before

Our journey stopped at house painted in white and black, lights on and walls somewhat higher from Kaito's height and from the looks of it, it looked really fancy

"I hope you don't mind the house!" She looked at us and smiled and we only shook our heads, but Yukino's eyes and mine was still looking at this house in front of us

"What are you guys amazed about? Your place is twice as big as this..." Kaito murmured as I heard him behind us and soon the sound of a gate opened and we followed her after we got a good few seconds to look at the house

* * *

We soon stepped on white-marbled floor at the house of the woman who helped us

We never expected she actually had quite a fancy house, not overly expensive but it was enough to call it fancy

"I'll get you some towels for you three to dry off" The woman soon walked upstairs and we soon started to survey the house

The walls were painted in a cream color, floor was made with marble in the color of white, the living room was already near as we entered, it was quite spacious, having white leather couches and chairs with a flat screen TV and some surround sound music

The stairs were already at the right as we entered also, some shelves of potted plants was under it and a small stand table with pictures of the unknown kind woman and what seems like was her family

The dining room was next to the living, a black rectangular table with 4 chairs, I soon wondered if this woman was living with her family

On the right which was a bit extended was the kitchen, all the utensils, the kitchenware and appliances were complete, we decided not to check the food yet though since it might be rude

"Quite a normal house for a family, not too fancy just decent, I say this woman might be a doctor or a job with high salary…" Kaito concluded and we couldn't agree more

As we finished surveying, we walked to the living room until the woman brought a bunch of towels, slowly going down the stairs

"Here" She soon was on the marbled floor and handed us the towels in which we thanked her for

"Have a seat, you guys must be tired from walking around under the rain. I'll make you guys some tea!" She happily said as she soon made her way to the kitchen, and we accepted her kind offer in siting on the leather sofa, Kaito on the right, me on the left and Yukino in the middle

"It's nice to know there's people like her around…" Yukino murmured and I agree, it's not always that a person would just help some random kids down the street

"I could tell she was hesitant from the beginning though, but I guess she thinks she could trust us…" Kaito soon wiped his glasses with the towel to make it cleaner

"Here you go!" The woman soon walked to the living room holding a tray with a tea set and some newly brewed macha tea judging from its smell

She soon slowly put the tray down on the small triangular mahogany table and poured some tea on four of the tea cups, she sat down on the white leather chair on our right then she picked up a cup filled with tea and drank it

"So, why were you lost? Do you guys not live here?" She soon started interrogating after she put the tea cup down but she still had a small smile to lighten the atmosphere

"We live far away and we've never been into this place yet" Kaito answered for us

"Did you get lost with your parents or something? Do you have any contact wit-"

"We don't have parents" The atmosphere soon darkened as I said that, maintaining our act, this was our plan

I remember how many times Mother and Father always said not to lie, but, I needed to in order for us to survive here

"Oh…I'm sorry" The woman looked down on the cup she was holding, having a pitiful face

"Don't pity us, we don't like people pitying us…" Kaito soon had serious copper-colored eyes somewhat glaring at the woman which also made the woman flinch on her seat a little

"O-Ok, well, since you guys are practically orphans, do you at least have any relatives you know?" Yukino shook her head, this plan is going smoothly so far

"We actually grew up in an orphanage, so we never knew who we really were…" My sister replied and this made the unknown woman pity us even more, her face was really making me guilty

"Well, as much as I want to help you guys, I don't know if it would be a good way to adopt you…" As soon as those words were uttered, we were sure that the plan was going to the way we wanted it

"I-It's okay, we'll find a way to live somehow…" Yukino acted out with crooked smile and slight sadness in her eyes, all her acting on stage really payed off…

And then we hear sobbing

Quite comically, the woman was crying, tears ever so coming out of her eyes…like an anime character, and the three of us could only sweat drop

"U-um, are you okay?" I asked and the woman just wiped of her tears but was still crying

"I-I didn't k-know you guys w-were in such a burden" Her crying really made her stutter her words as she soon took a napkin and blew on it, and yet again, it look ridiculously like an anime

"Well, this woman is quite a tearjerker…" Kaito whispered to us and we could only nod

We soon waited for her to calm down from her crying…and blowing off all those napkins while drinking the delicious tea she made, I should really ask how she made this…

"Well, after knowing all of this, you guys are really mature in taking such a burden, it makes me feel less of an adult for some reason" She smiled, this is seriously making me feel really guilty now

"I'll just have to talk to the authorities and maybe I can adopt you guys, if it's okay?" My sister smiled every so happily, which was actually genuine from what I can tell

"Thank you so much! I never really thought that someone would take us in!" We soon all smiled as we thought that this was going smoothly now, until the woman made a face of realization

"I remembered I didn't even introduce myself to you guys! My name is Akiyumi Matsuo, it's a pleasure to meet you once more!" She introduced to us, what a lovely name she had, in my opinion

"How about you guys? Or, do you guys want me to give you names?" We just shook our head, disagreeing from her decision

"My names is Yukino! This guy here is my twin brother Yukine! And tall guy here is our childhood best friend Kaito!" Yukino introduced us from Matsuo-san while her arm was by my shoulder

"Well then, let's settle you guys for the night! I'll show you your rooms!" Matsuo-san smiled ever so happily and we also did

And we soon followed her upstairs to see where we can rest


	5. 3rd Period - Infiltration Plans

**Hey...I'm really sorry for updating today! *cries so much like an anime***

 **I wasn't finish with the chapter because of my exams and me constantly procrastinating and just being a lazy person reading books and trying her best to learn to draw and also losing a bit of my motivation, BUT I'M BACK!**

 **Seriously, I'm very sorry for updating today and I always try to be consistent as possible as I can to make this story but also not rush it cause it would seriously be read like crap too, and I really hope this chapter isn't horrible (Even though I have the greatest feeling it is...)**

 **And as usual, Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story and for waiting an update every Friday (in which I messed up)  
**

 **Follow. Favorite. Review**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My hair covered with a towel, as I felt like the world shook from all that shaking that came from this soft fabric on my head

"Yukino…I'm getting dizzy…" I muttered as my eyes were closed and I could hear a giggle from my sister

"Okay, now it's dry!" She finally took of the towel and my eyes finally reopened to see the light blue walls of the room that we were in

"You were literally making me dizzy" I turned my head to look at her as she was behind me and I pouted while she just giggled again and cupped my cheeks with her hands, making me quite annoyed

"You look so cute when you're mad Yukine~!" My hands soon went to her cheeks and I pinched it, then her hands left my face from the pain she probably felt from me pinching her, but I was just pinching her lightly making a quite funny face on her

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that to my face Yukino" I said sternly and she could only look at me with slight crocodile tears

"B-but you wook sho cwute… (You look so cute)" Her words were jumbled but I understood her immediately from what she said as I sighed and just let go of her cheeks as she soon sooth the pain by touching it

"That hurt Yukine…" She pouted and I just stood up about to leave the room carrying the towel with me to return it to Matsuo-san

"I'll be leaving now, you should have a good sleep now…" She quickly got up from the bed and grabbed my arm

"I'll go to yours and Kaito's room!" She smiled happily and I quickly gave up and we both soon left the room, turning the lights off and closing the door

We soon walked to the other room and I opened it to see that Kaito was lying on the queen–sized bed, with his phone on his hands playing a game, still wearing those black-rimmed bespectacled glasses but his hair clips were off his dark colored hair thus making his bangs fall, he was just wearing a long sleeved black sweater and a pair of gray pajamas that Matsuo-san let us borrow

I simply wore a white shirt that was quite big for me and some light blue pajamas that were almost covering my feet because it was also big

Yukino was the only one that wore clothes that fit her as it was Matsuo-san's old clothes in which was a yellow and white-polka dot button up long-sleeve blouse and pair pf pajamas with same color as it was a pair, her slightly wavy blue hair was tied up in a ponytail with her usual straight bangs with some hair by her left sticking out and side hair just like mine but longer

"I thought you were going to do some recon…" I muttered as we both got in and I just walked my way to the bed and sat on the end

"Oh, you were going to get some info of them?" My sister asked curiously as she soon got in and crawled to the bed looking at whatever Kaito was playing on his phone

"You should've tried this character!" She soon said and thus made me think that she got involved into this game too

Kaito soon sat up as he ended the game and I just looked at him with look that says 'I told you to do something, where is it?' and he rolled his eyes

"I got most of the information I can from the school documents that I hacked and got all the information from the 3-E students and their teachers" Me and Yukino soon payed attention and Kaito soon scrolled down on his phone

"I find it quite weird to know that their homeroom teacher is Karasuma-san but not Koro-sensei…"And we soon pondered

"But they said that Koro-sensei was their homeroom teacher, Karasuma-san was the P.E teacher and Bi- I mean Irina-san was their English teacher" Yukino almost got that word slipped off, it's quite weird that they address her as 'Bitch-sensei'

"Well, Karasuma-san works in the ministry of defense in this time so it must have something to do with the government…" Kaito thought about the whole situation as we soon pondered

"I mean, no matter how many times I look at the school website and their files, Koro-sensei's information was very limited, not even a single picture of him or a description of what he looked like…" This all got us curious, who was this person? Was he really that important that they don't even let a file show up with information about him in security-locked documents?

A knock soon got us off and we let our attention on the door as it opened and appeared Matsuo-san in a simple blue night gown reaching until her knees and with long sleeves and also holding a cup of coffee in her hand

"I was wondering where Yukino went, but I'm glad you guys gathered here. So, are you guys okay with you rooms?" Matsuo-san asked and I simply nodded and Yukino too

"But, I'll expect you to sleep in the other room Yukino-san, you already know why…" She said in a bit of a motherly way and my twin sister simply smiled sheepishly

"Working quite late?" Kaito suddenly said as he turned his head and I could observe that the woman flinched a little but simply smiled

"Well, I still need to finish my job, though don't worry, I'll be over soon" She said, she must have took Kaito's words for worry in which was actually curiosity as he simply shrugged

"Out of curiosity, what is your job Matsuo-san?" Curious I was as my twin sister said that

"Well, my job is being a pediatrician in the Kunugigaoka Hospital, though I work sometimes as a pet shop owner at times when my sister is away" Interesting in a way, though I guess why she lives likes this because she does two jobs at times, I wonder how she manages though

"Guess that's the reason why you care for kids…" Kaito simply said and Matsuo-san nodded and suddenly she somewhat realized something again

"Oh! I just remembered I had to tell you this, since I might be adopting you guys, I thought about planning you guys to be enrolled at Kunugigaoka! I kind of prepared the papers ahead, hope you don't mind" I could feel a smirk from Kaito and a smile once more from Yukino as I felt my lips making a curve

"We don't mind! I'm actually quite excited I get to attend a school" Keeping the act Yukino did, and I could see that the woman had eyes with sympathy but it disappeared as she smiled happily

"Well, I hope you won't mind waking up early tomorrow as were going to head to the school tomorrow for your entrance exams" Matsuo-san left a bit which made us question and soon came back with some text books she carried

"This'll help you study for tomorrow for you guys to pass!" She put it at the end of the bed and we could only sweat drop again…

"Well, I'll be finishing my work now and I hope you'll return to your room Yukino, though I'm not pressuring you guys to ace the exams but at least this will help you in passing, I won't really mind even if you get to E class, all I want is to give you guys good education" She smiled and I shuddered slightly at the word 'E-class', not that I'm scared but knowing how people talk about it makes me feel a bit…nervous or  
afraid

"Also, I haven't even asked for your age yet, how old are you guys?"

"Both of us are 15" Yukino answered for both of us

"13" Kaito responded as he simply got a text book and started to flip on some pages, probably just skimming on it

"Hmm, I guess you both will be in third year while Kaito is gonna be a freshmen…"

"Can I skip to third year?" Kaito asked looking at Matsuo-san with those copper-colored eyes in which she was a bit surprised to ask such a question

"S-skip? Well, you can though if you pass the exams for the third years, but can-"

"Don't worry, I study a lot in the orphanage with the books that were donated" He skimmed to another textbook about science he got from the pile

"Well…I won't stop you if you want, at least you guys won't be that separated in school…"

"Thank you for all of this Matuo-san!" Yukino said cheerfully and Matsuo-san smiled again

"I guess, I'll be leaving you guys now" Matsuo-san soon left taking a sip from her coffee mug and closed the door, footsteps soon got quiet as we heard another door open and close as Matsuo-san entered her room

I soon started to get the text book for English and saw the lessons, they were actually very easy, though I just need to be familiar with some lessons that I wasn't able to understand that much in my timeline

"These are too boring…" Kaito lied down while holding another text book about Social studies with a look of boredom as I only sighed

"Must be easy for a lazy genius like you, I mean you skipped two years to our class…" He soon closed the text book and put it back on the pile and lay down on the bed, the pillow on his head and soon got his phone, scrolling something

"I'll pass it with flying colors, I'm pretty sure you guys are going to ace it too, but at least one of us has to go to E class…" Me and Yukino looked at each other

"Then Me and Yukine we'll just have to flunk it!" My bluenette twin sister grabbed me by the arm by surprise

"W-Wait, Flunk it?!" My words come out with shock

"I don't think it would be that easy, they might not let you enroll instead…" The bespectacled boy said and we soon pondered

"What makes Chairman Asano pissed again?" Yukino asked

"My father constantly saying '2nd- place' to him" We only sweat dropped at that, it was quite true whenever Kaito's father and Chairman Asano meet there's always that sense and aura of competition around them

"Then how about breaking school property…?" I mean, it was quite reasonable since I remember mother saying something like that…

"Just like Uncle Takebayashi!" Yukino exclaimed

"Then it's settled, but are you both sure that both of you guys want to go there together, it would lead to less suspicion if only one of us did…" Kaito was probably right with this

"I'll go there"

"But, Yukine…"

"I'll go there in class 3-E, it would be better since I'm the one better at blending in the crowd right?" Such a true fact I stated

Yukino and Kaito glanced at each other for a while and nodded

"Then, I hope you do get the information we need then" Kaito grinned

"But I hope you both won't slack off at the least" I narrowed my eyes at both as I can feel a mischievous aura Kaito

"Not the least Yukine~ I also hope you can get the blackmail all you can" I only sighed and Yukino could only chuckle

So much like our parents we were…

I just remembered that I forgot to return the folded towel...I sigh


	6. 4th Period - School Grounds

**Hi...**

 **Look, I'm very sorry that I didn't update for almost 4 weeks! I was really busy from visiting the hospital because someone two of my cousins who lived with us got a viral infection and I also needed to attend school so I didn't really have any free time from visiting the hospital back and forth...**

 **Still, I'm very sorry I didn't tell you guys how long was I going to be out and I didn't update like the last note said**

 **But, here's the new chapter! Still feels like crap for me but I'm almost there! it's almost time for the 3-E class**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Yuzuhara-san: Thank you for waiting it for it though! I hope you would like it! (I really hope you would)**

 **Also, I don't really have that much of a specific idea on how do you enroll in Japanese schools but I did some small research and I just wrote it on how we do it on where I live so I hope it's okay!**

 **Again, I'M VERY SORRY THAT I UPDATED LATE! I'M REALLY SORRY!**

 **Thank you for still reading and waiting for this story!**

 **Review . Follow . Favorite**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I was welcomed with some of the stares of the students by this school, and it was getting quite creepy for me

We walked past by the gates as we were on our way to the examination rooms, Matsuo-san leading us there with excitement as I feel like I'm already seeing bits of sparkles...? Really anime-ish she was

She talked about how excited she was for us going to this school as she continued her somewhat endless conversation with my twin sister as she pretended to listen

Honestly I somewhat pity her that she had to listen for this long as I felt that she was getting bored and wanted my help, that's her decision for walking beside Matsuo-san

I glad she didn't notice me beside her yet, as I just followed her and Yukino with Kaito behind me, just looking at his phone and scrolling for what seemingly been very long already

"I'm so excited for you guys!" I felt her arms around me as she somewhat hang both of her arms on me and Yukino in somewhat a hug and behind I could feel a stuffed laugh from that bespectacled traitor behind us

After a few minutes of Matsuo-san still not getting tired of talking about this school or us going to school here, we finally arrived around the faculty section of the teachers and I finally got relieved we escaped from those stares of those creepy students, their eyes are making me shiver sometimes

"Can you guys wait here for a while? I'm going to talk to the teachers about your entrance exams" The brunet woman soon left as I nodded and she walked through on of the rooms

We stood by the hallways, simply leaning on the wall both me and Kaito did but Yukino simply stood by a window looking at the view below as we were quite in a high floor

"This school feels so different..." She mumbled and I couldn't agree more from her words

"It feels more boring than I expected" Kaito also agreed as he said those words and I could do was sigh

"Kaito-kun, why can't we both go to class-E?" My sister soon whined at our tall friend who simply just sighed at her childishness

"It leaves less suspicion this way, it's leaves us in a more greater ground to investigate in this sense, we have a greater chance in knowing who this 'Koro-sensei' is more better" That explanation simply left her pouting as she soon crossed her arms and stood beside me and Kaito rolled his eyes in annoyance

It was always best to leave them be when they start to argue, being stuck inbetween this two always gives me the greatest advantage to know how to deal with these kind of people in my life

"Yukine-kun, Yukino-chan, Kaito-kun!" All three of us soon heard Matsuo-san's voice as we looked at the hallway to see he waving at us in her casual clothing with a teacher from the faculty dressing quite well but had a scowl plastered

By casual clothing, it was simply a dark busniess coat and white undershirt with dark-brown colored pants and her quite expensive...channel handbag, I think it was channel when I saw it. And lastly was her black loafers, it wasn't really a casual outfit once I pointed it out

Calling us to follow her we soon started to walk on the floor of this hallway, following the brunet and scowling teacher, quite a contrast in their personality if you notice

* * *

Passing by these doors of these hallways, the wallpaper looking quite bland and boring than the one we were used to, this school was clearly different

We soon stopped from walking to a door with the sign 'Examination Room', just as cliche as I expect it to be

"Wait for a while inside as I'll get your test papers" That mr. Bad attitude teacher soon opened the doors and let us in except Matsuo-san as she waited outside and let us seat on those desk and soon left for the test papers

I sat in the front row while Yukino sat beside the desk of mine and Kaito sat near the window, as seat away from mine

"You don't have to get those high scores! Just do your best!" Matsuo-san clasped her hands in joy as she chered for us by the doorway and I could only smile sheepishly same with Yukino while I think Kaito just sweat dropped

"Good luck!" She gave us a thumbs up as I heard the sound of those footsteps and the teacher soon entered the room with those test papers and closed the door as Matsuo-san soon waved at us before it fully closed. The teacher soon walked up to the desk placing those papers down

"Welcome to Kunugigaoka Junior High, new students, you will be now having your entrance exams as you were informed" He soon got three papers from that small stack

"Your exams will be having the subjects of English, Math, Science, Social Studies and Japanese, so I hope you guys have studied to atleast get the passing scores..." Those last words felt quite sarcastic as I could feel that small smirk form the corner of his lips

Even the teachers were horrible in this school, though horrible feels like an understatement to describe the society of this building

"Answer as soon as you accept the test papers" We soon got our test papers with the teacher giving us pencils at the same time

Looking at the pair I just felt like frowning as I looked at what subject it was

This world is just sometimes horrible to me isn't it?

From all the subjects it just had to be Math, the questions were easy as I already passed by these on the entrance exams we did on out timeline so I should be able to answer this in a hitch if I'll be able to just immediately remember the right answers

Looking by my right, I could see Kaito just writing down on his test paper without a face of any concern as his head layed on his hand with a bit of a bored look, smart bastard he was

Looking beside me, Yukino also answered quite quickly but she still analyzed the questions carefully judging from her somewhat weird 'thinking expression' as what she would call it

I mentally sighed as I'm trying my best to answer, good think after a few times of reading the questions again and again I finally got my memory back and soon was able to asnwer the questions

"Done" Kaito simply raised his paper, waving it and the teacher sooned had his scowl back but simply ignored that smirk on Kaito's face as he got his paper and gave him another one as he answered immediately to probably mess with the teacher

That bad attitude teacher soon got back on his desk and begin checking Kaito's paper with an asnwer sheet as he got his red pen

I sighed as I felt that we're going to take quite long here with this question and answer test papers, I honestly felt that I atleast should have studied more last night, but it can't be helped if your room mate kept messing you in your sleep

* * *

After another few minutes of the endless sound of pencil touching the paper for how many times, our entrance exams were finally done and I can't be helped but lay back on my seat with a sigh of relief

Glad I was, that the teacher left just as we were finished and told us to wait for a few minutes for the results to arrive, I just hope I did well

"Good job!" Matsuo-san's voice soon echoed to us and we saw her by the door way waving at us

"It was actually easy!" Yukino said quite proudly and I could only smile, while I heard the yawn of our friend as he just woke up from his nap, he actually finished very early than us

What can you expect, having the same mishicvous mind as his father my dad would sometimes say

"I bought some cake while you guys were here for a celebration for you guys that you finally enrolled here in Kunugigaoka!" She said with such a joyful smile in which I couldn't feel any more happier and guilty

I swear, we need to tell her the truth sooner or later or else this guilt is seriously going to eat me alive for the rest of my life

"What kind of flavor?" My sister beamed in joy at that word cake

"Strawberry flavored cake with strawberries on top of it" Just a few seconds I could feel something a seat away from me, an aura of hunger or joy was emitting from that guy, I could feel it, also Yukino too

I forgot how Kaito simply love to eat strawberries, anything with strawberries to be exact, It could be milk, cake, juice, biscuits, and etc. He just seriously loves his straberries, I remember hearing from Mom that he also got it from his dad

Sometimes, I wished he was more like his mother, who was more nicer in many ways

With Matsuo-san congratulating us ever so much even though we haven't learned about our results yet, just in time the teacher came back with a paper and this time he didn't let Matsuo-san out, so she stood next to the doorway instead as we still sat on our seats

With a cough to clear his voice he finally said the results, but for some reason I was nervous, just like before

"Congratulations all three have passed the entrance exams" I sighed in relief while Yukino smiled happily and Kaito just grinned, it had small sign of mischief as the teacher glared at him for a while

"We also want to congratulate Matsuo Kaito to get perfect marks on the entrance exams, but with great scores for both twins, all three of you shall be assigned to class 3-A tomorrow morning, I hope you we will abide by the rules as you three will be oriented and also wear the school uniforms properly" We were about to get up from our seats as the teacher let out another cough as a sign to continue

"Since you all passed, The Chairman would like to congratulate you, especially Matsuo Kaito for passing the exams and quickly be able to get to class A, so please follow me as we will go to his office, and I mean only the three of you" Matsuo-san soon waited for us once more as she stood by the wall as the three of us followed this teacher

Her silhoutte slowly becoming small then I look at where were walking, I feel like I wouldn't admire the teachers here at all, they were all having terrible attitudes here, I felt Yukino's hand suddenly intertwined mine, she felt nervous from the light shaking from her hand as I look at her from the corner of my eyes and I tighten my grip to reassure her

* * *

We stopped at double doors and the teacher soon ushered us to enter and we soon did

But I didn't like it one bit

The atmosphere felt dark and nerve-wrecking as I feel my twin's hand shaking ever more slightly, it was more worse when we saw the man sitting on the wingback chair

Dark-amethyst eyes piercing at us, a glare that would send chills to any person who lands sight on him

Honestly, I couldn't describe how nervous I am right now

"Welcome, new students"

A voice of a manipulating man he had

"I would like to congratulate you for your best to be enrolled here in Kunugigaoka Junior High with flying colors"

That smile of such that could bewitch anyone

"I am the Chairman of this school you step on, Asano Gakuhou"

It felt disgusting


End file.
